Now And Now
by HannaNick09
Summary: ONESHOOT!Kisah Kris Wu, RnR


**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

- **Tao/ Zi Tao/ Hwang Zi Tao/ Dongsaeng Luhan**

- **Kris/ Kris/ Kris Wu/ Hyung Sehun**

- **Sehun/ Sehun/ Sehun Wu/ Dongsaeng Kris**

- **Luhan/ Luhan/ Hwang Luhan/ Hyung Tao**

- **Hankyung/ Hangeng/ Wu Hangeng/ Mr. Wu**

- **Heechul/ Heechul/ Wu Heecul/ Mrs. Wu**

_**ONE SHOOT**_

**Pairing: KrisTao, KrisxTao, HanChul, HunHan, EXO's HunHan and KrisTao, SJ's HanChul**

**Warning:YAOI, BoysLove, BoyxBoy,KrisTao, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: silahkan tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and anggota EXO sendiri namun ide cerita 100% hasil dari bersemedi (ok! Abaikan)**

* * *

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading Щ ^A^ Щ

**"YAKKK! GARA GARA KAU AKU DAPAT HUJAN MUSIMAN DARI UMMA"** ujar kris pada sang dongsaengnya, Sehun Wu

"woles hyung, aku Cuma pulang telat" Sehun mengatakan dengan hati tenang dan tentram berbeda dengan Kris yang kemarahannya sudah naik keubun ubun

GAWAT!

SEEKOR NAGA TERLIHAT MENGAMUK DIKEDIAMAN KELUARGA WU, DIKARENAKAN SANG ADIK SIBUK DENGAN PACARNYA HINGGA TELAT PULANG, DEMIKIAN SEKILAS INFO

PRANGGGG

Sebuah Televisi dengan ciri ciri berbodi semok terkena amukan Kris hingga mengakibatkan benda tersebut pecah dan tak berbentuk, sang Umma yang sedaritadi berada didapur sedang masak dengan damainya mendengar ada suara **GUBRAK GUBRIK GUBRUK GUBREK GOBROK** diwilayah ruang tamu sesampainya disana sang Umma hanya bisa

**GAWAT! EMAKNYA NAGA DALAM SIAGA SATU**

.

.

**"YAKKKKKK! KAU KAU DAN KAU! KENAPAAAA RUANGAN INI BERANTAKANNNN" **Nyonya Wu, menatap kedua anaknya yaitu Kris Wu dan Sehun Wu yang sedang berdiri didepan tangga yang berada ditengah ruang tamu Nyonya Wu yang bernama Wu Heechul ini menatap garang kedua anaknya dan

**"AKU?!"** ucap Mr. Wu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

'apa salahku?' batin Hankyung, well siapa yang tak heran saat dirinya baru pulang dari pekerjaannya lalu menjadi calon pembuat onar dirumahnya sendiri tepatnya diruang tamu hingga mengakibatkan korban lebih tepatnya benda yaitu sebuah televisi keluaran terbaru yang 90 inchi, ok! Abaikan LANJUT...

"h-hyung Umma! Tadi dia melempar gucci kesayangan Umma lalu melemparnya kearah televisi" adu Sehun sambil menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya kearah Kris kenapa ibu jari kenapa gak telunjuk karena saya diajari untuk tidak menujuk orang dengan telujuk yang katanya gak sopan

Ok! Abaikan lagi, balik ketopik

.

.

.

Sang umma menatap Kris sang anak pertamannya, kris hanya bisa tawakal, berdoa kepada Allah untuk mendapat pencerahan sembari melihat wajah garang ummanya yang terlihat seperti Thomas yang mengeluarkan asap diatas melalui cerobong asapnya namun Ummanya mengeluarkan asap dikedua telinganya bukan Cuma keluar asap sang Umma juga mengeluarkan panas didalam dirinya ASIKKK BISA BAKAR BAKARAN! Namun,,,,

Hiiiiii~~~ menyeramkan, wajah Ummanya

**"AWWWWW YAKK UMMA LEPASKAN, YAKKK AISHHHH" **sang Umma saat ini menjewer telinga sang Wu pertama, sedangkan Wu kedua sedang terkikir geli melihat Hyungnya menderita

'jarang jarang dapat tanda cinta dari Umma' batin Sehun

'setelah ini nyawamu tak akan selamat, Sehun Wu' batin Kris

**"YAKKK UMMA ANAKMU YANG PALING TAMPAN INI JANGAN DIJEWER"**

'gantengan juga gua' batin Sehun

'lu ganteng juga gara gara gua' batin Hankyung

**"AAAAAAA UMMMAAAA TELINGAKU JADI LEBAR SEPERTI GAJAH ANDWEEEEEE"**

'hari ini adalah hari sialku' batin Kris

'tubuhmu tak akan utuk Sehun Wu' batin Kris lagi,

.

.

.

* * *

"hyung, maafkan dongsaengmu ini ya~~~"

"hm..."

"hyung..."

"..."

"hyungggg~~~ genteng-eh ganteng, maafin Sehun ya..."

Saat ini Sehun sedang membujuk sang hyungnya, sajak insiden diruang tamu sang hyung terus saja mencuekkinya sambil berusaha meredakan nyeri setelah habis dibantai Umma mereka dan kini Sehun masih setia memohon pengampunan pada hyungnya yang kini sedang serius memanah ditaman kediaman Wu yang luasnya gak jauh beda sama perkebunan kelapa sawit,

**KAYANYA GAK HABIS TUJUH TURUNAN-**

**CUMA KETURUNAN KEDELAPAN MESTI NABUNG**

Coba tenggok diruangan bawah tanah yang dibuat basement disitulah letak koleksi kendaraan keluarga Wu, mulai dari mobil Sport, motor dan kendaraan mewah lainnya

Namun yang paling membahagiakan keluarga Wu juga pernah masuk kedalam majalah keluarga idaman

'idaman gundulmu somplak, punya Umma dan Hyung yang luar biasa' batin Sehun saat mereka masuk majalah tersebut

'yang penting mobil gw gak disita Umma' batin Kris dia mah **MASA BODO**

'UMMAAAA! ANAKMU MASUK KERTAS, apalagi Han honeyku disini bikin klepek klepek' ucap Heecul saat itu sambari menatap suaminya, Wu Hankyung yang teler saking lelahnya mendengar curhatan istriya yang bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur

**NINA BOBO~~ OH! NIIIINAAAA BOBO~~~**

**KALAU TIDAK BOBO DIGIGIT NYAMUK...**

Itulah isi kepala Hankyung saat itu

Kembali ke cerita kembali,

"hyung, ayolah maafkan aku~~ kau tak tega melihat adikmu yang tampan seantero jagadraya ini meneteskan air matanya yang berharga demi sebuah kata maaf dari sang kakak, ayolah hyung maafkan aku aku janji akan pulang tepat waktu lagi tapi maafkan aku soal ini ya..." ok, mungkin ucapan ini terlalu dramatis dan membuat Kris rasanya ingin menelan adiknya sendiri

Kris yang sedang duduk diatas sofa panjang merah bak warna bangsawan dengan beberapa ukiran benang emas sambil membaca buku akhirnya luluh dengan tampang melas maksudku puppy eyes sebagai andalan jitu dari Sehun intinya Kris lelah mencuekki Sehun

"baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu-

Benarkah?" Kris mengangguk namun

"ada syaratnya!" Sehun memoupoutkan bibirnya, ok yang penting dia tidak dicuekki dan tidak dikunci dari dalam oleh Kris yang berada satu kamar dengannya, oh...tidak mana mungkin **PUTRA KEDUA KELUARGA WU TIDUR DIUSIR DARI KAMARNYA SENDIRI SEHINGGA HARUS TIDUR DISOFA KARENA PULANG TELAT** mungkin berlebihan tapi! Karena masalah sepele segitu saja bisa membuat harga dirinya sebagai **SEHUN WU** mati kandas

"Sehun..."

"apa Kris?"

"Sehunnn..."

"apa hyunggggg..."

"Sehunnnnieeee..."

"yak, yak jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggilan itu khusus untuk my baby Luhannie tersayang" Kris menatap Sehun beberapa detik lalu kembali kembali kebacaannya, Sehun menghela nafas hyungnya ngambek lagi

'muka doang dewasa, aslinya tukang ngambek' batin Sehun

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi tapi jangan lama lama, aku ada janji dengan Luhannie" Sehun mengerti permintaan Kris dan tentu saja akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dan membuat kantongnya kering dengan seketika karena Kris itu mirip agak cucok, dia itu sering **FACIAL** well katanya sih biar mukanya tak ada kerut

"kau! Sudah malam tapi mau pergi dengan pacarmu" Kris tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun, baru pulang tak lebih satu jam yang lalu namun sudah mau pergi lagi

"hyung seperti belum pernah berpacaran saja, tanpanya sedetik bagai sejam, tanpanya semenit bagai sehari dan tanpanya sejam bagai setahun. Itulah cinta" Kris sweet drop, Sehun saat ini aneh oh tuhan ada apa denganmu Sehun Wu...

* * *

Saat ini setting berada disebuah Cafe dengan penerangan dari bulan yang indah dan jam yang setiap saatnya berdeting dan menunjukkan jam 11 malam, hampir tengah malam namun tidak menyurutkan pelanggan yang makin malam makin ramai maklum **MALAM MINGGU **tak lupa tontonan cafe dari televisi milik Cafe yang menampilkan tontonan comedy yang masih fresh, disalah satu meja pelanggan dipojok kanan dekat kaca terlihat empat orang namja ada yang tiga orang bersurai emas dan seorang namja bersurai hitam berkilau. Mereka berempat sedang duduk dan mengobrol berbagai topik, berbeda dengan seorang Kris yang hanya duduk sambil menatap suasana luar yang sedang turun hujan

"ah...ia Tao, bukankah kau tadi ingin membeli kado untuk temanmu, Sehun aku pergi ketoko itu sebentar ya ayo Tao" Tao dan Luhan berdiri dari bangku mereka dan pergi menuju sebuah toko langganannya disamping Cafe yang biasa Luhan beli untuk kado, namun Sehun tak rela dan menarik tangan Luhan, merasa ditarik luhan mendonggakkan wajahnya

"biar Kris hyung saja yang menemani Tao, dia sedang tak ada kerjaan aku masih ingin mengobrol dengamu" Luhan menatap Kris, kakak dari Sehun Kris sendiri tadi merasa dirinya diibatkan menatap Sehun dan sebaliknya Sehun menatap kris dengan memohon walaupun tak terlihat oleh Luhan maupun Tao, kris menghela nafas

"baiklah, ayo Tao" Kris menarik Tao dan mengenggamnya agak tak hilang sembari memegang sebuah payung transparan, Kris kurang akrab dengan Luhan apalagi adiknya Luhan karena dia lebih suka dia dirumah dari pada menjadi bodyguard adiknya, Kris yang baru kali ini mengenal Tao adik dari Luhan menatap Tao dari atas sampai bawah

'adiknya Luhan terlihat garang' batin Kris

"Tao, kau mau membeli apa?" tanya kris sesampainya didalam toko setelah sampai ditoko tersebut dan menaruh payung ditempat penitipan, tidak jauh hanya lima blok dari Cafe tadi, ia menatap Tao yang menatap seluruh isi ditoko tersebut lalu berjalan mencari sesuatu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris

'aku yang tampan ini, diabaikan' batin Kris lagi,

Kris yang sedari tadi hanya disuruh mengantar Tao kini juga mencari sesuatu untuk dirinya seperti gelang, cincin atau kalung sembari menunggu Tao setelah kurang lebih setengah jam Kris tak sengaja bertemu Tao dikasir dan mengantri dibelakang Tao sambil membawa belanjaanya, Tao terlihat membeli dua buah boneka lucu dan sebuah kalung perak polos, menunggu agak lama karena Tao meminta pelayan tersebut membungkus sebuah boneka berbentuk beruang hingga akhirnya barulah dia dilayani oleh pegawai tersebut, Kris keluar dari toko tersebut sambil menggosok tangannya yang terkena tetes air hujan

"gege beli apa?" sebuah suara halus mengalun indah ditelinganya, Kris menatap seseorang yang berada didekatnya takut bukan dia yang dipanggil lagipula siapa yang memanggilnya dengan **GEGE,** Sehun saja yang adiknya langsung memanggil namanya dengan panggilan **KRIS** atau jika dirinya ngambek baru dirinya dipanggil **HYUNG** atau saat Sehun sedang kesal dengannya Sehun dengan seenaknya memanggil **KRISIS MONETER**, Kris mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat payungnya yang ia lupa ambil dipenitipan tadi dan menatap Tao yang sedang memegangi payung tersebut sambil memoupoutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya hingga tanpa sadar membuat kesadaran Kris terdiam sejenak, Kris tidak menyangka wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat sangar saat ini terlihat manis, sangat manis Kris kembali menatap Tao yang saat ini berekspresi bingung dan terlihat menggemaskan

"gege~ ayo kita ke Cafe" Tao menatap Kris yang sedaritadi tidak bergerak yang sedari tadi bersemu merah diwajahnya Tao merasa tanganya berat membawa dua kantung belanjaan, Kris mulai kembali kealam sadarnya dan mengakui kalau suara indah itu berasal dari Tao lalu meraih gagang payung dan berjalan dahulu, Tao yang merasa ditinggal berlari mengikuti langkah Kris, Tao menatap Kris yang masih bersemu merah

"gege sakit?" Tanya Tao, Kris meneggok Tao dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Kris yang merasa belanjaan Tao yang banyak berinisiatif mengambil salah satu belanjaan Tao hingga membuah Tao kaget dan menyadari belanjaanya sebelah dibawa oleh namja disampingnya

"thanks gege, apa itu berat?" Kris menggeleng gengsi dong Cuma belanjaan isinya sekotak boneka yang sudah dibungkus apa beratnya coba. Tao menatap wajah Kris yang memerah, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik tangan kris

"kenapa Tao, apa masih berat belanjaanmu?" tanya Kris, Tao menggeleng

"lalu?"

"gege sakit? Kok wajahnya merah gitu sih" Tao menaruh telapak tangannya diatas dahi kris hingga mengakibatkan jantung Kris rasanya berhenti berdegup, tangan putih yang halus itu juga membelai surai rambutnya yang agak panjang

"gege tidak sakit kok,tapi kenapa wajahnya merah" gumam Tao,

"ah...ia aku lupa" Tao mengambil sesuatu dibelanjaannya dan mengambil sebuah kalung yang tadi ia beli lalu meningkarkan tanganya dibahu Kris ditemani payung yang agak rendah kini tanpa sengaja dada mereka bersentuhan dan Kris merasa tubuhnya terasa panas, ia merasa dirinya berdegup, merasa dirinya seperti melayang, merasa dirinya menyukai Tao pada pandangan pertama

Dari dekat Kris bisa merasakan aura tubuh Tao yang memikat, dan tangan indah yang berada dibelakang lehernya dan sebuah benda baru menggantung dilehernya

"gege~ kau sangat tampan" saat ini rasanya ia seperti mati

* * *

Semenjak peristiwa di Cafe tersebut, Kris mulai dekat dengan Tao, seperti saat Tao pulang dari sekolahnya Kris selalu menjemput atau saat hari hari libur kris selalu mengajak Tao berjalan jalan itu selalu terjadi beberapa bulan ini dan berbeda cerita untuk saat ini,

Kris bertekad ingin menjadikan Tao sebagai pacarnya, pacar pertamanya walaupun Kris bisa dibilang sangat tampan tetapi kris berbeda dengan Sehun, Kris terlihat tertutup saat Junior maupun Senior High School Kris tidak mempunyai teman dan hanya Sehun yang tau keadaan kakaknya hingga menyuruh kakaknya untuk mengikutinya yang bisa dibilang mudah berteman hingga saat ini bisa berinteraksi dengan seseorang. Kris hanya bisa berkata baik baik saja pada Ummanya namun tak ada yang tahu kalau Kris seperti ini adanya. Kris mudah tertekan, apalagi saat ini ia telah mencoba menjadikan Tao sebagai pacarnya namun, apa yang ia terima...

"hai Changiya, hari ini pergi denganku yuk~" ucap seorang namja dengan tinggi dibawah kris sambil merangkul Tao dengan mesra dan mengecup pipi Tao sedangkan Tao mengangguk menjawab ajakan sang pacar didepan Kris,

Di depan Kris saat kris ingin menjadikan pacarnya, disaat Kris ingin mejadikannya belahan jiwanya

Kris langsung menyingkir dari tempat itu dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya dan pergi kekamarnya sambil menahan gejolak hatinya saat ini

Ia belum merasakan dicintai namun malah menerima sakit hati...

Apa salahnya, apa dia terlambat memiliki Tao atau dia memang Tak seharusnya memiliki Tao,

Apa artinya kalung yang kau berikan padaku, hanya untuk ucapan terima kasih

Apa aku yang terlalu banyak berharap yang hanya terdapat harapan palsu

Harapan semata

* * *

Sebulan berlalu, seorang Umma keluarga Wu menatap anak keduanya yang terlihat murung sedang duduk diatas sofa nyaman diruang tamu

"hyung..."

"hyung...carilah orang lain selain dia masih banyak yang lain hyung..."

Umma keluarga Wu tersebut mendengar lirihan Sehun dan menenggok kamar kedua anaknya dan menampilkan kamar yang gelap dan menampilkan sebuah buku note kecil diatas sebuah meja bertuliskan 'Kris Diary' sedangkan seorang namja terlihat tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size, sang Umma menatap lirih putra pertamanya yang berbau alkohol setelah semalaman baru pulang dari club malam

~AND~

* * *

**NOTE** FROM** HANNA**: maafkan diriku yang hanya bisa mempersembahkan ini, dan maafkan aku yang saat ini harus fokus untuk kelulusan diriku ini.

Dan juga maafkan diriku, aku minta doannya untuk mendapat nilai yang memuaskan

THANK'S


End file.
